The Beautiful Land ( Arlia )
The Beautiful Land is one of three islands in Ivory Bay and one of the two which is populated. This island is most known for being the birthplace and home island of Sir Del Arbanch and the outpost of the old Crimson Knight League. It is the most visited island of the bay due to its history, scenery, townsfolk, and the old underground tunnels in which the knights used to train. Origins and Foundation Similar to the Phoenix Desert, this island used to be a dangerous deserted, vast, and nearly empty land with plains that stretched as far as the eye could see. Unlike the great Phoenix, however, it was found by French merchants originally on their way to deliver emerald and newly found uranium weapons to Cascade. After the French crashed their ship on the island, they were stranded, and without any way to contact or call for help, they were left to fend for themselves. With their weapons, they successfully fended off any and all threats that came to the small shacks they had set up near their stranded ship, using the ship's wood and sails to make an efficient shelter. Despite their small shacks and great strength, they knew their hunger and thirst would soon overcome them, and that salty ocean water and their now sand-coated cow meat wouldn't sustain them for long. Their builders began to build simple wells around their shacks, shielding it from sand and other things with canvas from their sails, while the more valiant set off to find other life forms. Soon after their simple town was finished, the explorers reported seeing other humans not far from it. They turned out to be French merchants, stranded on this island as well - everyone suggested they come together. From canvas and silk from ship sails, from wood and steel from boat hulls, the primitive land thrived. Then, in 1689, after an entire town, full with clothing stores, food markets, knights, builders, chefs, and townsfolk was completed, The Beautiful Land was born. It became less of a desert and more of a peaceful, thriving city with plenty of things tourists enjoyed, and among one of these tourists was the child pirate Roger Badbane and his swordsman father, who came in in early 1735 to start a new life after the kidnapping of Ben Badbane. From then on, The Beautiful Land thrived as more and more learned about and moved into it. Outer Marshes The outer marshes of Arlia are a small area in the northwestern tip of the island in which many wasps and alligators make their home. Therefore, it has become a popular training spot for rising warriors who wish to hone their skills before leaving their homeland. The marshes continue to be used by teens who wish to protect Arlia or explore the Caribbean. Two notable aspiring youngsters were Arbanch himself and Roger Badbane, older brother to the deceased childhood friend of Zoomer, Ben Badbane. Notable Stores The Medicine Center Zoomer's Secret Piratemart Theme Song Category:Fan Locations Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Creations Category:Fan Creations